A semiconductor substrate is manufactured using processes such as oxidation, exposure, development, etching, ion-implantation, planarization, deposition, metallization and the like. Further, each of these processes includes operations of stripping, polishing, cleaning, annealing, and the like. Besides these processes, another process is performed depending on the kind of a device formed in the semiconductor substrate and the material constituting the semiconductor substrate. Alternatively, the characteristic of laser, the scanning speed, and the kind of a gas injected into a chamber are different depending on each of the processes, the type of the device, and the substrate characteristic.
Due to the complicated processes of manufacturing the semiconductor substrate, a conventional semiconductor-manufacturing device processes the semiconductor substrate using only a predetermined process. Accordingly, the conventional semiconductor-manufacturing device should be reset when a new process has to be performed or when a semiconductor substrate with a different characteristic from a previously processed semiconductor substrate has to be processed. This results in a work complexity, and a process delay depending on the time taken for the reset.